The present invention relates to a method of making a racket frame, and more particularly to a method of making a racket frame made of aluminum alloy and provided with a weight-balancing system.
According to the prior art method, a racket frame, especially a tennis racket frame, is generally provided with weight-balancing pieces fastened respectively to the mid-point of the left-hand half of the head frame and to the mid-point of the right-hand half of the head frame, so as to enhance the inertia of the racket and to prevent the racket from twisting upon hitting a ball. However, it is often difficult to have such weight-balancing pieces fastened securely to a head frame of aluminum alloy.